kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowheart
Overview Shadowheart is a sentient alien who has exchanged his organic blood for pure magical ether. He can use his own “blood” to form mystic weapons, and to curse opponents or focus his magical blood for a variety of effects. His hands and feet terminate in sharp three-clawed extremities, and his tail terminates in a heavy club with a spiked point. Shadowheart has two large scars on his back where he cut off his natural wings - another part of his mystic bargain. Origin All beings seek power, but few find it. And fewer still are willing to sacrifice themselves to possess power. The Shadow's Heart sought to wield ultimate power, and he was willing to pay any price to get it. He tore off his wings in tribute, scarred his flesh with mystic glyphs, and finally drained all of his blood so that he might become a living vessel for mystic energy - his natural blood replaced with glowing blue ether. His mystic transformation did not grant him speed, or strength, or even great resistance to damage. He did not become immortal or learn the secrets of happiness, or even find peace of mind. But what he did gain was the power to kill - and to kill absolutely. Shadowheart can strike the space between heartbeats - the moment between past and future when your mortal soul is momentarily distracted, or absent. He can sever any hope your spirit might cling to, and cast your soul into an eternal void. Shadowheart did not seek power to be evil, and even now nobody is completely certain how he decides when and where to kill. But his arrival always heralds death. Energy System Shadowheart's power is his blood, and his blood is his power. It takes quite a long time for his body to fully replace the mystic blood he uses to wield his weapons and other abilities. If he continues to manipulate his blood in combat recklessly, he can do himself serious harm in the short-term. Ranged Combat Shadowheart can focus his dark energies into a stare which can stop his opponent's heart for several seconds. This can cause seizures or even death in many opponents. Shadowheart can also boil the blood of any opponents around him - causing them grievous harm over time if they remain close enough to be affected. Grappling Shadowheart lacks the physical strength necessary to hoist large kaiju, but the mystic glyphs on his palms allow him to tap directly into an opponent's circulatory system during a clinch - paralyzing opponents swiftly who cannot break away by some means. Melee Combat Shadowheart is a deadly melee combatant with his naked hands and feet. With his blood-sword manifested, he is positively lethal. The sword passes through all forms of barriers including shields, armor, physic & mystic wards, and even flesh and bone. It strikes pain directly into an opponents's nervous system - including the electrical & mystical motive forces in unliving opponents. The sword is absorbed into the blow when it connects, so Shadowheart must re-manifest it before it may be used again. Once manifest, the sword is also destroyed after several seconds of disuse. Weaknesses Shadowheart wears no protection against harm, and must injure himself in order to make use of his most powerful abilities. He has the ability to ignore pain, which gives him opportunities to strike. But he lacks the ability to withstand damage, so must make his strikes count or be doomed to fail. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Shadowheart is very proud, and will not cower or flinch. He take pride in his ability to withstand pain, and finds the pain of others distasteful - proof of his natural superiority. He his haughty and sees no peers in his opponents. *Combat Focus: Shadowheart wields the ultimate weapon against kaiju - the blood-sword. He will endure any pain, and surmount any obstacle to connect with it even once. When using other attacks, Shadowheart strikes firmly but without the clear-mindedness with which he wield his sword. *Special Considerations: Shadowheart will either need additional sword-based attack animations, or his basic attack set will need to be limited when he does not wield his sword. Trivia *The creator of Shadow Heart had a fire in their apartment which made the progenitor stage of communicating with Matt Frank and Simon Strange much more difficult. Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Kaiju with Anonymous Creators Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Male kaiju